10 Steps
by morelli.doy
Summary: All it takes for Hyde is just 10 steps to say goodbye


**AN:** Hello Humans! I have a new one shot for you~ and believe me guys, you will hate me for it. But seriously guys, I hope you guys'll love this one and a **WARNING** , there will be a death major character in this one.. so, yeah. Please Review, it makes me seriously happy for a month. And for those awaiting for the next chapter of The Chance, don't worry.. I'll upload the next chapter this week.

 **Disclaimer:** If I did own them, you'll be seeing more Hyde and Jackie stuffs

* * *

A black El-Camino stops in the middle of an almost vacant parking lot at My Lady Perpetual Sorrow church. The old car sat there for a few seconds before the engine is turned off. Killing the heater that had been on since the driver had been driving in it all morning, as well as the soft sound of Elton John's 'tiny dancer' that had been playing on the stereo on repeat.

Then the driver's door flung open and walked out a clean looking Steven Hyde in his black suit with his usual aviators. He shivered a bit when the cold Wisconsin wind blows to his body. The black suit that had been covering his entire body wasn't much as armor against the cold winter that had been attacking Wisconsin almost every year. But it seems that this year, it had been even colder than any other year.

Hyde crosses his arms and rubs his upper arms up and down, in hoping he could get some heat from his repeated actions. Exhaling some white air from his mouth, Hyde walks toward the cement stairs that will lead him to the big burgundy door.

There wasn't much sound made from him, except the scrunching sound from his boot stepping on the snow. The boots that have been a gift from the woman he has ever loved in his entire life.

Reaching to the big burgundy door, Hyde grasps the cold door knob and pushed it open. As he enters the holy place, his ears are greeted by the sound of wailing and sobbing in every corner of the place. Hyde looks around the brown and sea green room, the color she will never approve of. Then Hyde spots the Kelso's standing next to the big multi-colored window. Kelso is seen leaning on the wall as he looks lifeless as the girl who once to be his first love is now actually gone. Next to him is his wife, Brooke as the tall brunette is burying her face on her husband shoulder as a limp hand is hugging her closer in attempt to console her but fails when her soft cries still escapes from Kelso's shoulder. Then Hyde shaded eyes fell onto the small girl that is not older than ten, hugging Kelso's black dress pants, sobbing loudly as Kelso laid a warm hand on her small head.

Then Hyde turns to the middle pew, where his foreign friend and his wife are sitting. The former rebel couldn't see his friend figure as Fez is laying on his wife's, Laurie lap; crying his eyes out as he mumbles incoherently into Laurie's black dress, "Why? Is it because she is actually a goddess to make you take her away from us?" he shrieked as he burry his face on Laurie's lap as the blond is trying her best to not make any sobbing sound and at the same time trying to comfort her mourning husband.

Then, beside the brown and gold organ is the couple Hyde had known for his entire life now; Eric and Donna Forman. Donna who had dyed her hair back to red is sitting on the organ chair with her husband's arm around her. Her eyes are swollen and her face is blotchy and red from all the crying she had done these past few days. She is there but Hyde knew her mind wasn't. Maybe searching for the lost memories that she had spent with that best friend of hers, sitting at front porch of the Forman's or the time they were laughing and happily talking at Donna's old room. Next to her, Eric looks dazed off as he just looks up at the Jesus cross in front of the church, maybe asking the same questions they all have been asking; 'Why her?'

Then, at the front pew, where the loudest sobs and wails was heard is from the mix of Bob and Kitty, as they mourn for the loss of the small brunette they have all cared. Kitty is burying her face into Red's chest as the old veteran gave Kitty his tight grip. His face portrays no emotions but Hyde knew, inside that cold and hard figure is another broken mess as he has lost the one girl he has actually cared and loves next to Laurie. Sitting next to them is Bob as he looks up at the Jesus Cross too with his bloodshot eye and wet from his tears face. "Why? Did we make a mistake God? Did we?" he ask a bit angrily but when the afro man didn't get his answer, he burry his face to his palm and sobbing loudly.

Finally, Hyde eyes fell onto the brown casket at the front. The casket is surrounded by a thousand kind of flowers; Lily, Lilac, Lavender and there's even tulips. His throat felt tight upon seeing the still open casket. Taking a deep breath, Hyde started to walks toward it.

 **One step**

"Don't you remember?" the blond Hyde has just met in Vegas for almost three days ask with a sad pout at him, "We're married!"

Hyde felt like his world has been shattered all around him as he looks at the tall blond blankly.

"Oh my god!" shrieked a voice next to him before quickly bolt out of the scene. Damn it.

 **Two step**

"I'm going" Jackie announces as she made her way to the basement door, but stops in her tracks and turn around and made her way to the couch near to Hyde's chair, "Unless, Steven, there's something you would like to say" she says with hope in her mismatch doe eyes, "In which case, I'm listening"

Hyde looks at the small girl he has love his entire life, "yeah" he breathed out as he felt a big boulder smashing his chest and it won't go away, "have a good trip"

 **Third step**

"Why can't you just be happy with what we've got?" Hyde ask with tiredness in his voice, tired with the future talk, tired about growing up, why can't they just live as happily as they are now? Is it so hard to be happy with him?

"Because I'm not Steven!"

 **Fourth step**

"I need to know we have a future together, can't you just give me some kind of sign or a tiny glimmer of hope that maybe someday we'll get married?"

"Jackie" he calls out "I don't know!" he says with a little bit of frustration in him

"My god, that's all you got to say, Please Steven!" she yelled and pleaded at the same time as she takes a step forward "Please say something besides I don't know! Anything else!"

 **Fifth step**

"I don't know"

 **Sixth step**

"Steven, I know I've promised you but-"

"You look Beautiful" Hyde cuts her off as he looks at the white dress Jackie is wearing. Then his eyes fell onto her face that is now cracked with a huge grin on her face. The biggest he has ever seen in his entire life.

 **Seventh step**

"I want to be with you and you" she trails her word as she arch her brow at him, hoping he would continue.

After punching Kelso, Hyde turns to Jackie, "Jackie, I do want to be with you"

"Because you lo-"

"Don't push it" he groused as Jackie smiles at him, "Okay!"

 **Eighth step**

"Steven you got to take me to the Christmas Eve dance tomorrow night" Jackie says as she made her way to Hyde's chair.

"Uh no" he says as he stood up on his feet, quickly trying to deflate her hope of him going to another school's crap "I could go dancing with you, I could spent Christmas Eve with you, but I will not do a combo" he stated as he crosses his arms across his chest trying to tell her that he wouldn't even once change his mind

"But Steven-"

"No"

"They would never-"

"No"

"If I don't show all-"

"No!"

"Fine!" Jackie says with an angry tone, but it quickly changed as she lets out a cute pout and the puppy eyes, "Please?"

"Fine"

 **Ninth step**

"Jackie" Hyde calls as he walks out of his bedroom with a wrapped box in his hand. As he reaches to her side he handed her the gift with his natural Zen face, in hopes she won't see the nervousness in his eyes; "Happy birthday"

She looks shocked at first but happily accepts it, "Aw, Steven" she cooed as she started to unwrap her gift, "you shouldn't have" she said as she happily unwrap her gift from him.

Hyde notices how her face fell when she saw the black clothing in it but quickly forces out a big smile as she took the tee shirt out of the box and he too forces out a smile onto his lips, "a Led Zeppelin tee shirt" she stated with that fake cheery voice of hers, then added "and it's used!"

He couldn't help but smile genuinely by her discomfort that she tried so hard to hide but fails miserably. "Yeah, it's my favorite one" the curly haired man stated as he looks at the black clothing in her tiny hands, "You're with me now, so I want you to have it"

Jackie looks at him with awe in her eyes, a bit touched by his unusual sweetness. "Steven, I love it" she stated and Hyde is pretty sure that she actually does, and then he saw that thinking look and on her face and ask; "But do I have to wear it?"

"No"

Then she gasps as she held his hand, "Steven I love it!"

 **Tenth step**

"Jackie" he calls out with his voice croaking. Never in his life have he ever heard himself this vulnerable and he should have known it would be this way when he stayed to go out with this raven haired beauty.

Jackie looks up to him, there's pain and sadness in her eyes. The one that looks exactly like the one when she caught Kelso cheating on her, but something tells him that this pain and sadness is much deeper than what Kelso had done to her.

Hyde takes a deep breath and looks at her straight in the eyes, blue eyes meets mismatch ones.

"I love you"

Hyde reaches to the brown wooden casket and he slowly peers into the open casket. Once he had done that, he felt like all air had just left his body as he saw the person that is lying in there, cold and lifeless. His wife of 6 years; Jackie Burkhart-Hyde, she looks peaceful on the silk bed and he notices that she is wearing that same lilac dress she used to wore when they went to the prom together. The magical night for him and the painful memory in his head. Then he notices that there's a single lily in her hand that Kelso must've put. Slowly, Hyde reaches over and held her cold and limp her in his and slowly stroke the back of her hand his thumb.

This is his fault. If he just let her in after W.B died a year ago, if he just wouldn't be too stubborn with her every day, if he hadn't that nasty fight with her that caused her to walkout from him to drive in the bad weather, nonetheless. And if he just didn't said that she is a nosy nagging bitch. God, what is the matter with him? All she did was comfort him, but why did he have to be the ass and tried to shove her away like always? Why can't just once he lets her in and let her treat that wound that is getting deeper in his chest? Maybe, just maybe if he let her do that, they'd still be happy like the past five years in their marriage and she could be still alive and happy by his side. But reality, as always, is cruel as Steven Hyde just watches the one woman he love with everything in him laid there, in the casket, cold and lifeless, just like the Wisconsin winter.

He thrust his hand into his dress pants and pulls out a gold ring with a medium princess cut diamond on the middle. Taking a deep breath, Hyde slips the golden band into Jackie's cold finger.

"I, Steven J. Hyde, from this day on will become a man. A man that will never run away from you again. The man you've always wished me to be, the one that will always protect you, loves you, cherish you in every condition that has occurred to us."

Hyde's blue depths burnt with tears that he tried to hold back strongly. He took off his aviators as he still hasn't let go of his wife's hand. The sobbing sound around the church has stopped as everyone stared at Hyde but he didn't care as he continued to recite his vows that he once made years ago.

"We have been a lot these past years, but somehow we still could make past it and reach to each other. I promise to you Jackie, to make you happy with all the fiber in me, to see that crazy eyes of yours to shine with happiness only and never let a single drop of tear fell from it. I maybe a jackass to you doll, but remember that I'm a jackass that has loved you since the day I've laid my eyes on you. Yes, I'm admitting something that I have never admitted to anyone, not even to my ma. I love you. From the worst of you to your best features. You're my friend that I could talk to and sometimes, my enemy that I wished to be eaten by the face of the earth. But you're also the love that I could never replace. You are my peace Jackie; I don't need Zen to be at peace because I have you in my arms. From this day forward, I will not feel cold and lonely when I wake up, I will not feel unloved because I have yours and you will always have mine too. I will not feel sad now that you're my happiness and I will not be in the dark alone anymore, because I know that you will always be there for me"

Hyde gently put her hand back to where it was, he stood up straighter as he never look away from her beautiful and peaceful face, not noticing the tears that is starting to form up in his eyes. Then he whisper ever so slowly to her the last word he had said to her at their wedding; "Hello Mrs. Jackie Hyde" he greeted as a tear fell from his blue eyes, "I always loves you 'till death do us apart"

And with that the self-claimed Zen master fell onto his knee as he still gripped the side of the casket tightly, crying like he never had in his entire life.

-The End-


End file.
